


星光与晨曦

by Sunshine0524



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Death In Dream, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine0524/pseuds/Sunshine0524
Summary: 五月的最后一天。他们的时刻近了霍乱席卷了巴黎，两段梦境和一些现实交织成了这篇。他们还没有走进那座曙光中的坟墓，但即使是曙光尚未登台的时刻，我们也是值得铭记星光，并为他们写下一些字句的，不是吗？‘’本文收录于悲惨世界同人志《坟墓中的曙光》





	星光与晨曦

当夏日的白昼退尽  
繁花似锦的平原  
向四面八方飘洒着令人陶醉的香气

耳边响起渐近渐远的喧声  
闭上双眼  
依稀入睡  
进入透明见底的梦境里

繁星越发皎洁  
一派娇美的夜色  
幽幽苍穹披上了朦朦胧胧的色彩  
柔和苍白的曙光期待着登台的时刻  
仿佛整夜都在遥远的天际里徘徊

——维克多•雨果 《六月之夜》

1

五月的最后一天。  
初夏的空气里已然充斥着一阵阵燠热，夕阳给周围郁积的层云泼上了浓淡不一的紫红色，泥土色的天空此时也像是被晚照涂抹了一层厚厚的油彩，只是叫人瞧着心里发腻，还有些骇人。路边的铃兰花开得零零落落，傍晚的风裹挟着一长一短的蝉鸣，在这个霍乱猖獗的巴黎，似乎只有它们还无忧无虑地吟唱着旧日的曲调。  
霍乱，被称作“十九世纪的全球病”。当人们已经忘却黑死病在几个世纪前是如何使整个欧洲匍匐在瘟疫之下垂死挣扎之后，霍乱席卷了他们。始于孟加拉，厄运女神先去探访了恒河的儿女，途经波斯，再顺着伏尔加河蜿蜒而下，之后去维也纳把那些在音乐和啤酒桶中沉醉的奥地利（和德国）人们捞出来清醒一下，中途也在一些其他地点停下来歇脚。为了报复英格兰人的冷漠无情，她对他们似乎有意显得慷慨，甚至在一些年以后故地重游。  
然后是巴黎。  
巴黎人，啊，他们本可以对一切都满不在乎的！毕竟，当杯子满了的时候，谁还会在乎别的什么呢？疾病，对他们来说，就像革命一样寻常（当然，对于法国之外的人来说，也许这两者都是异乎寻常的，并且同样地使人心惶惶）。至于霍乱，或者瘟疫，那只不过是疾病用来炫耀自己的一顶高帽子而已——就像保王派的那些大人先生们戴的一样。他们自以为神气活现，只用鼻子尖儿朝着人，可这有什么用呢？  
“先生，您不如去买顶红帽子①戴戴，那才叫好看哩！”伽弗洛什曾对他们中的一个这么说过。“这没人管教的小野杂种！长大了，不是住在拉弗尔斯②，就是去参加革命军叛乱的料！小鬼头!”那人恨恨地说，靴子尖把路边的一颗小石子踢出老远。可那野孩早已一溜烟跑远了，并没听清那人的话。否则，他会认为那是一句绝妙的赞语的。  
可是霍乱自有让巴黎臣服的办法。  
3月29日，在巴黎的一个舞场中，欢声笑语响彻云霄。突然，一个最逗人的小丑倒下了，他面具之下的脸已经青紫。这可怖的景象无疑宣示着死神已经降临这个舞会，尽管他并不一定身着红衣。也许，就在刚才，他还在某个人的跳舞卡上签下了自己的名字。人们如潮水般后退，涌出舞厅。马车把狂欢者们送往医院，他们穿着狂欢时的盛装，在那里死去……  
霍乱在巴黎爆发了。  
接下来的两个月，学校停课，工厂也近乎停摆。有可能第二天上工时，就少了几个同事。每天都有大量患者涌入医院、救济院，床位拥挤不堪，病房里空气污浊不堪，脱水期的患者往往因干渴而焦灼；几乎无休止的腹泻和呕吐使处在呕泻期的患者丧失了最后一点自尊心；只有临终的病人待遇稍好一些，他们有机会在一张较为干净，也较为宽敞的床上结束此生的最后一息。  
此时约翰•斯诺关于“霍乱是由被污染的水源引起的”的论断尚未提出，巴黎的下水道包容着一切污垢，塞纳河的水流淌着疾病、细菌和不适的呻吟，而医生们对付“霍乱王”的治疗手段极为有限。政府的预防措施也很难带来实际效果。一切治疗方面的尝试其实都是在黑暗中摸索前进，并期待后来者能见到一线曙光。

2  
缪尚后厅，在这一非常时期，依然像往常一样，充满了青年们的喧嚣往来之声，在这里，一场场辩论是没有火光的枪炮，谈话中的一点火星便可以急遽点燃所有人的注意，并随着其他人的加入而渐成燎原之势。他们讨论目前的局势，街头张贴的布告，救济院里新近增加的病患……他们用自己的热力使这间咖啡馆里既能盛开温柔的诗韵，也能铺陈一篇激昂的演讲。  
今天是五月的最后一天。  
这里看起来和往常并没有什么两样，一次小型会议刚刚结束，大家渐渐散去。热安坐在门边读一本诗集，他正徜徉在某种隐秘的梦境里；古费拉克去工厂找弗以伊，其他人正三三两两结伴离开。  
此刻，这儿又归于寂静，仿佛刚才的风暴——我是说，思想碰撞的飓风，不曾来过似的。  
格朗泰尔在喝酒。  
他坐在角落里的一张桌边，凝视着沉思的安灼拉——后者的面部线条冷峻得如同一尊云石雕像，夕阳给他的身周披上一圈柔和的金色光晕，微微垂下的睫毛掩映着眸子里深思的神情，给面部投下一点阴影。  
“拉马克将军病危……”他自语着，仿佛不希冀任何人听见，却又仿佛在低声宣读一道神谕，“我们的时刻，快到了。”  
格朗泰尔向他举起酒杯。  
“您说，‘我们的时刻’，也就是说，那个您所要等待的时刻。您以为，一位人民的将军的死，就能以他永恒的沉睡，唤醒您那些‘人民’——您真是自信，您忘了，1830年刚刚过去，从波旁到查理，我们究竟得到了什么？您那些人民以为他们推翻了一个，就必然得到另一个。事实上他们所得到的，不过是几颗微不足道的甜枣罢了。而且我看，他们未必不满足于此。现在，巴黎归顺于霍乱，人人都对这位死神的信使避之不及，而您，年轻人，以西结的二品天使，坐在云端俯瞰人间的福珀斯，安灼拉，您竟然愿意走上街头，主动亲吻死神冰冷的嘴唇——啊，您！”  
安灼拉瞧着他，眼底闪烁着火花——说不上是出于激动，还是由于愤怒。他的嘴唇抿成一道细线，蓝色的眸子紧盯着格朗泰尔，像是阳光想要透过重重迷雾照彻一泓幽深的湖水一样。然而他最后只是回答说：  
“格朗泰尔，酗你的酒去。”   
湖水被晨风吹出几道细微的皱褶，然而阳光却在迷雾间踟蹰不前。  
格朗泰尔仰头，一大口吞下杯中的浑浊液体，酒杯挡住了他看向金发领袖的视线，也挡住了他的笑容——那看起来像苦笑，然而究竟是不是，得问他自己。  
他举起酒杯，然而说不上是对着哪一个方向：  
“敬眼前！眼下，只有这杯中酒是真实不虚的。”

3  
公白飞坐在桌前，翻看着手边的诊疗记录，他已经进行过今天下班之前的例行查房，这也意味着他将在一些病历的页尾添上几行字迹——当然，是为那些还活着的人。  
他的字迹在纸上翻涌，一个个字母如同旋涡，联结起来成为一道波浪。他写下的话语简洁，然而每一个字母落下时都重若千钧，因为另一端维系的，是生命。而医生，在他们看不见的地方，对他们的命运进行宣判。在这一点上，医生们似乎和哈迪斯拥有同样的职权。但在某种意义上，这两者又是对手。每一次抢救都是一场无言的交战，而他那一方并非总能胜利。  
他想起刚才那个年轻姑娘，是的，她才十九岁，的确称得上年轻了。然而她已是两个孩子的母亲，少女的天真在她的身上还没有完全地凋谢，就几乎被那种慈母特有的举动取代了：无论多么痛苦，在医生们询问她的病情时，她总是尽力露出微笑——尽管，在那张已然干巴皱缩的脸上撑开几道焦枯的细纹，会比眼泪更令人心酸；对一切细微小事的注意和担忧、提到孩子的名字时如同呼唤天使般的语调……这一切一切，都表明她是一位母亲。  
公白飞走到她床边时，她的细弱苍白的胳膊垂下来，握住见习医生的手臂，使他停下脚步，探询地望着她。她的脸颊从枕头上抬起来，凹陷的眼窝对准他的目光。  
“您怎么了？”  
“我……我想见见我的孩子，医生，到什么时候我才能见到她们呢？……”她接下去还想说些什么，却停住了，仿佛她知道那是不可能的希望，但又不得不提出这个请求。她在心底还是攥着一线希望的，尽管她并没有说出来。  
“等您病好了以后，您会见到她们的。今天已是五月的最后一天了，您会好起来的。”他那么回答她，竭力使自己的语调听起来可信一些，好让那丝希望不那么快地从她指缝中流走。  
她的头落回枕头上，灰白的脸色好像融进了枕头里，她把头掉过去，没有再看他。人是不必盯着虚妄的希望的，她叹了口气。

4  
安灼拉看见了正在街口徘徊的伽弗洛什，他隔着玻璃窗，招手叫那流浪儿进来。没过五分钟，他就站在了后厅门口，嘴里哼着一支欢快的小调。他的门牙漏着风，因此调子显得有些支离破碎，但这丝毫不影响这小野雀儿的快乐——他一向是凭着这种快乐在生活的齿轮间跳来跳去，而不损伤任何一根羽毛的。  
“什么事，金毛大个子？”这小家伙向来是这么称呼安灼拉的。  
安灼拉并没有介怀这个称呼，称呼不过是个代号而已，在一切称呼中，他最爱的是“公民”以及“同志”，至于其余的，他并不觉得“金毛大个子”就比“领袖”更不尊重一些。  
“我需要你带个口信。”他说道 。  
“什么口信？”  
“你去奈凯救济院，找公白飞医生——对，就是你见过的那一位。你去对他说，拉马克将军病危，或许就在这两天……我们的时刻要到了。”安灼拉从口袋里摸出一枚银币，“拿着，作为送信的酬劳。”  
“我一定送到，”野孩挺起身子，仿佛被交托了了不得的重任，他挥舞着拳头，“祖国万岁！”  
安灼拉目送着那小小的身影消失在街口，小野雀儿飞走了，他的同志们也各走一方。但，过不多久他们便又会聚集起来的，就像两年前那个七月一样，他们将筑起街垒。  
或许，只除了一个人。   
格朗泰尔。  
5  
“您说得没错，——我酗酒，是的，我酗酒！酒精能使人快活，使人陶醉。说实在的，这没什么不好，更谈不上羞耻。依我看，‘革命’二字对您具有——像酒精对我这个酒鬼同样的功效！您生命中所有的激情都好像只为了一件事而燃烧：建立一个共和国。您关心这件事，就像我时时提防着我的杯子是不是空了一样。啊哈！您别生气，看您现在这副神情，我就知道我一定说对了，哪怕您自己不愿意承认。不过，杯子一旦空了，还可以满上——这是多么轻而易举的事！至于共和国，可就没那么便当喽！一个人为了自由而挨枪子儿，他可就这样倒下，再也起不来了。”格朗泰尔饮了一口酒，咂咂嘴，打了个响亮的酒嗝：“当然，您可以说，这是为了人民，可是您口中的那些‘人民’，当真是健忘得很。而这，恐怕还得归功于酒精。在寒气袭人的严冬时节，雪花和泥泞就把人的脚步往小酒馆里推，他们只消喝上一杯酒搪搪寒气，就能忘掉白日里发生的不顺心的事儿。老板拖欠的几个苏、没有生火的壁炉、挨饿受冻的孩子们……您瞧，只要有了酒精，他便可以在一两个钟头内，把这一切统统置之脑后。您听听那些小酒馆里传唱的歌谣吧！‘但愿入醉乡，管他春又冬’。就连霍乱，也可以用酒治——酒精可以麻痹他们的神经，使他们安定下来，不必为了死神将临而惊恐万状。我敢打赌，假如他们有得选，一定更愿意把最后一分钱花在酒馆里，而非在救济院里等着别人替他们付棺材板子钱！”  
他这番话并不是向安灼拉说的，但他知道他在听。他等着安灼拉作出回应，愤怒，或者冷漠；烈火，或者寒冰；严厉地驳斥，或者置之不理。总之，他做好了准备，要迎接两种极端，这正是平常安灼拉回应他的两种方式， 他正等待着其中之一的降临。  
可是他想错了。他并没有等来任何一种。他所见的既非阿喀琉斯的怒火，也并非阿波罗的缄默。安灼拉单手支着下颌，若有所思。就在他以为他正在冥思默想，不会对他有所回应的时候，安灼拉开口答道：“是的，就是在此种时刻，社会的痼疾——麻木，困苦，贫穷，才更应当得到医治——不要仅仅因为你不愿战斗，就剥夺他人拥抱曙光的资格。”  
哈！我亲爱的领袖，可别小瞧了我。格朗泰尔吞下最后一口白兰地，“我可没说我不愿战斗。”  
“那又如何？你的行动已经说明了一切。”  
“那得看您对‘一切’怎么定义，现在还不到最后的时刻，别这么着急，安灼拉。”  
“如果你不想受伤，或者死去，那么就离开。”  
“我不会离开的。”  
“为什么？这于我们都无益。”安灼拉的话语永远是冷静的，可这并不代表他不会迷惑。  
“因为我有我的选择，也因此，我将选择我的结局。”  
“你不懂你在说什么，格朗泰尔。你醉了。”  
“您永远不会理解的，有时这恰恰是清醒。你选择了共和国，而我选择了……”  
格朗泰尔并没有说完这句话，酒精和安灼拉的话同时在他身上起了效力，将他推入醉乡的最深处——一场昏睡。  
6  
若李走过来，显然他也结束了工作。  
“回去吧，你应当休息——昨天是你的夜班。”公白飞提醒他，他能从此刻的脚步声中判断出友人的疲惫，即使他有四个翅膀，恐怕也很难在一昼夜的辛劳之后继续飞翔。  
若李靠在桌旁打了个哈欠，“我会回去的，米西什塔已经有三天没见我了，我再不回家，她会认为我忘了她，再和我赌上一个星期的气的！一旦我们几天没见，她狠下心来，这点事说到就能做到。”他看向公白飞，“你这几个星期都没去缪尚。”   
“嗯，”公白飞漫应着，看向他：“怎么了？”  
“只是……刚才安灼拉派伽弗洛什来告诉你，拉马克将军情况不太好。据说他在探望病人的时候感染了霍乱，现在怕是已经病入膏肓了。恐怕……熬不过这两天。”  
公白飞僵了一下：“就这两天？”  
“就这两天。”  
“当真没有好转的可能了？”  
“除非出现奇迹中的奇迹，否则……”若李摇了摇头。“公白飞，你知道人们不能总是寄希望于此的。”  
“那我们也不能期盼，或者说，希望一位人民的将军死去。希望他人尽早死去，这无异于一种诅咒。”公白飞的语气有些生硬。  
“我并没有诅咒任何人死去，我只是在陈述事实，并且做出推测。”  
“也许吧，但是仍然带有主观色彩。”  
“这是任何人都无法避免的，不是吗？听说安灼拉已经找到了一个足够靠谱的军火商，另外伽弗洛什也是很好的消息源，巴黎的风吹草动都瞒不住这野孩。”  
“那么，他们已经开始行动了？”  
“我们一直在行动着。公白飞，难道你不再是‘我们’中的一员了吗？”  
“我并没有说……”公白飞像是要反驳这项指控的样子，却又没有继续说下去。“我只是觉得，眼前的疫情更为重要。每天都在死人，也源源不断地出现新病患……卡戎③的船也常常超载，大部分人甚至拿不出钱付给这位摆渡人。”  
“我们的行动也正是为了他们。ABC,也就是说，人民。”  
“可是这真的是他们想要的吗？若李，巴黎在生病——霍乱使得人们闭户不出，人心惶惶，生怕一不小心就会和死神擦肩而过。城市属于疾病。在生命都得不到保证的情况下，又有几个人愿意为了自由而战呢？”  
“那么，”若李停下往外走的脚步，看着公白飞。“你是退缩了吗？”  
“我没有……”公白飞欲言又止，“我只是说，在人的疾病尚未痊愈之前，不要妄图医治社会的疾病。我们连在医院里都不能凭借药物和诊疗得到胜利，难道可以凭借刀枪在另一个地方得到胜利吗？”  
若李看着他，神色复杂。片刻之后他才开口：“你是认真的吗？我想你或许只是累了。”他停一停，“也许你比我更需要休息，这样你或许能想清楚一些。——我先回去了，你不用送我。”他拦住了意欲起身的公白飞，走出了门，公白飞听着他的脚步声渐行渐远。  
良久，公白飞叹了口气。他抬起头，望着窗外里逼仄的天空，不知在想些什么。

7  
他仿佛自一场沉酣酒梦中醒来，又仿佛坠入更深的梦境。  
帷幕在他面前撕开一角，透过层层烟雾，他依稀辨认出自己正身处一座废墟。空气中弥漫着刺鼻的火药气味。  
硝烟，这是他恍惚间想起的第一个词。  
这么说，他是错过了一场战斗。  
他向四周张望，寻找着故人们的身影——但他一无所获。  
烟雾刺激得他流下了生理性泪水，他没有伸手抹去，而是任由泪光迷蒙了整个视野。他坐在桌边——如果那个弹孔斑斑，布满了陈旧的暗红血迹，由三条跛了的木腿支撑着的，摇摇欲坠的长方体算是桌子的话。那呛人的白雾钻进了他的鼻孔，他竭力抑制着咳嗽的冲动，在这座刚刚归复平静的战场之上，任何一点响动都会像是将石块掷入水面，惊起一圈圈涟漪。  
他回首，一只手撑在椅背上，在本该沾染酒渍的地方，他摸到了别的什么。  
一具盔甲。  
坚硬，锃亮，没有沾染任何血迹。  
安灼拉，这是出现在他脑海里的第二个词。  
这是安灼拉的盔甲。那么，他去哪里了？  
他想起昨夜——如果他的昏睡确乎只持续了一天的话。金发青年把自己的盔甲仔细地掸去浮尘，壁炉中火舌跳跃，火焰幽微的光芒映在他那双肃穆的蓝色眸子里，竟也比平时多生出三分暖意。  
“你愿意战斗吗？”他问他，语气里看不出情绪。  
“如果是为了你，我愿意。”他回答，醉眼乜斜，唇边有未干的酒渍，暗棕色，如同此刻他所见的血迹一般。但语气不像作伪。  
该信他么？金发青年跨前一步，将视线对准他。眼中光芒闪烁，在那一双黑眸中试探。半晌，他开口："你不必为了我做任何事，你知道。”  
"无论如何，结局是一样的。"  
“结局？”金发青年重复，那个词在他鲜润的嘴唇中打了个旋。他严肃如清教徒，勇猛如斯巴达人，然而面对自己即将走向的终点，却第一次表现出了迷惘。  
“是的，结局。——不管我战斗与否，我都将跟随你。”  
金发青年盯着他，仿佛要在荒谬中找寻真相，但却徒劳无功：“现在不是酒后吐狂言的时候，大写的R。我们将要出生入死，而非像你现在这样，醉生梦死。”  
“恰恰相反，我的领袖，我在美酒中寻找清醒。而此刻，我和你一样清醒。我相信你会愿意听到这句话的，因为否则，便是你和我一样酣醉。”  
“我没有醉。”这句话与其说是反驳，不如说是在陈述事实。那，要不要，最后信他一回？  
安灼拉沉默着，这沉默并非是因为窗外暗沉如昔的黑夜，而是天将破晓，黯淡的云层里涌动着孕育中的曙光，只待喷薄而出，便可形成一个崭新的黎明时，阿波罗的沉默。  
良久，金发青年把盔甲递给他，  
“那么，拿着我的盔甲，去战斗吧”。他将手放在他的肩上，“我信任你。”  
虽然这也许是最后一次。  
“明天就是一个崭新的黎明，我们将得见曙光。”他听到金发青年喃喃自语。  
“我们明天就都要死了。”格朗泰尔想。  
然后他便睡了过去，直到现在。  
那么，安灼拉呢？  
烟雾消散，真相在他面前揭开。  
他看向前方。  
“需要替您蒙上眼睛吗？”  
一个士兵的声音，那语气不像是在质询一个大限将至的俘虏，而是含着某种敬畏，仿佛敬畏一位天神。  
是安灼拉。  
“不用。”  
格朗泰尔站起来，他错过的整个战斗的光辉，此刻在他的眼底重现，他走向既定的结局，那是他“想在先”的抉择。  
“共和国万岁!我也是一个。”  
然后他转向安灼拉，温和地问他："你允许吗？"  
安灼拉微笑着，握紧了他的手。  
他们在彼此的眼中，看到了曙光。

8  
原野，荒草萋萋。  
有昏黄的硕大日影降落其上，厚重的云翳聚拢过来，在原本的黯淡中增添了一种说不出多么骇人的紫红颜色。气压极低，公白飞感到一阵阵窒息。这里是冥界还是人间？  
要有光。公白飞想，哪怕是一点光也好。  
可是他没有说出来，他看到了普鲁维尔。  
他听到了诗人的笛声，普鲁维尔吹着一支看不见的芦笛。笛声哀凄，织成一支渺远的歌谣，曲调融进稀薄的空气里，余音袅袅不散，历久弥哀。他心中升起不祥的预感。仿若挽歌，他不敢再想下去。  
笛声由远及近，向原野的中央移动，那里生长着一朵蓝玫瑰，盛开的蓝色美得如同一首哀婉的诗。诗人越过丛生的荆棘，意欲攀折。他的双足被尖锐的荆棘刺伤，鲜血汩汩而出，汇成一道道红色的细流，然而诗人浑然不觉。他继续前进，在他身后蜿蜒着鲜红，涓涓然流淌于荒原之上，粘稠的液体染红了荆棘，辟开一条通向玫瑰的蹊径。  
公白飞突然明白了自己身处何地，“普鲁维尔！”他喊道，他伸出手去，想要把小诗人拉回自己的视线内；他想要跑向他，却发现自己失去了行动的能力，一切动作都变成了无谓的原地踟蹰。周围是死一般的寂静，只剩下自己的嘴唇无力地张翕。  
诗人的手伸向了玫瑰，几乎已经触到了花瓣。  
“普鲁维尔！”公白飞突然发现自己恢复了说话的能力。  
诗人的手触到了玫瑰。  
一声枪响。  
诗句还没来得及开始，就画上了句点。  
大地裂开了深渊，黑暗席卷了平原，世界分崩离析。  
普鲁维尔望向他，诗人微笑着，用无声的唇语向他说：  
“未来万岁。”  
然后沉入了漫无涯涘的黑暗。  
9  
公白飞握着普鲁维尔的手，肌肤相接的触感让他安心。  
他在梦里失去了挚爱的友人，因此他必须用确证在现实里并非如此。故而他几乎是以最快的速度从救济院赶去了缪尚。  
在接受了古费拉克过分热情的熊抱之后，他和普鲁维尔在同一张桌子边坐下来。他不愿意谈及那个梦境，只是小口啜饮着咖啡。  
还是普鲁维尔挑起了话题：“你听说拉马克将军的事了吗？”  
“嗯，听说了，不过……”他正思考着如何把这句话续完，却听到了安灼拉的声音：“我很高兴你来了，公白飞。”  
”我必须坦承，我来也许并非因为你所想的原因。安灼拉，疫病在城市的各个角落扫荡，救济院里人满为患，我并不是在抱怨我的工作量。但是，在这种时刻，我们难道不应该把目光聚焦在‘人’本身吗？我知道你所期待的是什么，一场革命，一场起义，剜除这个社会的肿瘤。可是，现在，在巴黎遍布着病人的呻吟，我们应当做的，是治愈‘人’的疾病，而社会的疾病，只有在这些呻吟消除后才有可能被治愈。”  
“正是困苦已极的时刻，才更可能点燃火炬，照亮天空。”  
“我知道，你始终怀着拥抱烈焰的决心，可是，燃烧绝非最终的答案，不是吗？”  
“那不一定是最终的答案，但那也许是通往答案的道路——我们不能一直等待，必须要有人站出来，揭开黑暗的一隅。火光不及曙光好，我知道你会这么认为的。可是，我们不能再等下去了。一旦有可能点燃火炬，我便不会再等待下去。”  
“我知道。”公白飞把手搭在安灼拉的肩上，“你做出了选择，而这就是你，安灼拉。”  
“那么你呢？”  
“我么，”公白飞走到窗前，夜色给巴黎披上了一层柔曼的轻纱，白天的燠热此刻已经褪尽，点点星子在深蓝色的天幕上洒下微光，如同一盏盏温柔的明灯，如同一颗颗晶莹的碎钻。“至少现在，我更爱星空。星光自然不如烈焰般有着强大的威慑力。但它比烈焰更为柔和，它并不靠吞噬征服世界，而是潜移默化，一点点地改变这个世界，它平等地照耀着每一个人，甚至能照到阳光所不能及的角落，不是吗？”  
“星空固然美好，然而我们应该看到脚下泥潭中的人们，那儿，即使有星光，他们也无暇抬头仰望，而燃烧一场大火的意义就在于此，把巴黎放在火舌上也许并非最好的办法，但是那总比什么也不做要好。我们能做的，就是尽量不让火势伤及无辜。”安灼拉转过身来，握住了公白飞的手，“我相信你会理解我的选择，我的朋友。”  
“也许这场大火并不足以形成一个真正的黎明，但我们至少可以留下几缕晨曦。”热安插进话来，“我相信，我们所做出的选择，绝非毫无意义。”他看向公白飞，语调因为激动而微微颤抖，却不失坚定。“我已经做出了我的选择，而我希望知道你的。”  
“我将选择未来，也就是说，黎明。如果烈焰能使黎明早日到来，如果这是使晨曦降临的唯一方法，那么我将选择它。”  
“但你也可以同时选择星光， ——烈焰中的星光。”热安摘下发上的铃兰，别在公白飞口袋里，“而我们，将会化作一颗星，直到黎明来临。”  
“星光也许是微不足道的，然而它能够指引人们前进——向着曙光前进。”安灼拉说，“这正是我们所期盼的，不是吗？”  
“星光是留给来者的，而我们，将坚定地等待晨曦。”热安将公白飞的手握得更紧了一些，没有再放开，“我和你一起。”  
公白飞望着天空深处，在深沉的夜色里，一颗明亮的光点正闪烁着，将那一抹深蓝染得格外皎洁而温柔。  
那大概便是希望的光。  
“晨曦，终是会降临的。尽管那可能意味着星辰们将为此谢幕。”安灼拉望着天幕的一角，微微出神。  
“但这是值得的。”热安笑了笑，眸子里闪着光，“星辰们会在幕后，向曙光送上他们的致意和祝福。”  
“我也愿意相信。”公白飞说。  
青年们的手彼此交握着，他们立下了一个无声的约定。  
而沉睡中的格朗泰尔，也已经做出了他的选择，尽管他此刻没有醒来，但他将会醒来——在一个恰当的时刻。因此，我们仍把他算作这个无言的约定中的一员，那些青年们所希冀的曙光里，终究也有他的一缕。关于这些，我相信我们将会读到——或是已经读到过了。  
不管如何，现在，他们仍然鲜活，他们的青春也还没有消逝，他们还拥有明天。在曙光尚未登台的时刻，我们也是值得铭记星光，并为他们写下一些字句的，不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 1 革命党人的标志。
> 
> 2 巴黎监狱名。
> 
> 3 希腊神话中冥河上的摆渡人，只要死者付钱，便可由他的船摆渡至对岸


End file.
